El ángel de la familia Tendo
by Wolfing23
Summary: Kasumi en esta ocasión nos presenta una serie de pensamientos que vienen a su mente en un día común y nos dirá cosas que muy pocos saben, además que opinará respecto a su querida familia que hace que ella sea el Ángel de la familia Tendo... One-shot escrito a la manera de POV, gracias por leer n.n.


**Hola a todos nuevamente, gracias por abrir esta pequeña pero significativa historia n.n...Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de Ranma 1/2, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro…. Gracias por su apoyo, y bueno comencemos.**

**EL ÁNGEL DE LA FAMILIA TENDO**

Camino con rumbo a la casa, en mi mano llevo la canasta llena de víveres para preparar la comida, voy muy sumisa en mis pensamientos, y el recuerdo de mi madre me invade, hace tantos años que nos dejó.

Sigo caminando y mis ojos se cristalizan al recordar esa terrible noticia que nos marcó a mí y a mi pequeña familia, ese día yo llegaba del colegio, estaba muy extrañada porque papá y mamá no me fueron a recoger, y al ver que no llegaban tuve que regresar sola, lo peor sucedió cuando vi a mi padre llorando junto con mis dos pequeñas hermanas. Por instinto los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y corrí junto a papá para preguntarle que pasaba, y el solo respondió; _Hijita tu madre se fue al cielo._

Sigo reviviendo esas escenas mientras con mi mano derecha me limpio una solitaria lágrima que se me ha escapado.

El funeral de mamá fue sin duda alguna el peor día de mi vida, recuerdo como papá no paraba de llorar, aunque intentaba hacerse el fuerte, su gentil y noble carácter no lo dejó. Nabiki aunque estaba muy pequeña, sabía perfectamente que mamá ya nunca más iba a estar con nosotras y creo que a veces su frío carácter se debe a que no tuvo una guía materna como se debe, yo trate de darle ese tipo de cariño, pero no lo conseguí, sin embargo es una estupenda chica y como saben es un as de los negocios.

Poco a poco mi sonrisa vuelve al recordar como Nabiki con sus negocios, me ayuda con algo de lo que gana en los gastos de la casa, ella no sabe que muchas veces secretamente he visto como cada semana deposita dinero en un pequeño frasco que está en la alacena, y ya después cuando pregunto quien deja dinero en ese frasco ella me contesta que de seguro es por arte de magia lo cual se me hace muy cómico pero muy noble de su parte.

Ahora quisiera hablarles un poco más de mi súper héroe que sin duda alguna es mi papá, cuando mamá murió el se solo se hizo cargo de nosotras, aunque siempre daba clases en el dojo jamás nos descuidaba. Al principio el también quería encargarse de las labores domésticas, pero honestamente y sin ofenderlo era un completo desastre jajaja, me acuerdo que cuando lavaba la ropa, todas las prendas las desgarraba, o cuando barría, en lugar de sacar el polvo creo que hacía lo contrario y metía mucho más a la casa, y en la cocina ni se diga, en pocas palabras creo que su talento culinario se lo heredo a mi hermana Akane, ya que todo se le quemaba y a veces hacía de comer unos estofados que ni el mismo podía probar jeje, pero aún así siempre ha sido alguien que nunca nos dejaba solas y sé que nos cuida a capa y espada para que siempre estemos bien.

* * *

Al fin después del largo camino he llegado a casa, y veo a la tía Nodoka empezando a preparar la comida, me llama, y camino hacia ella con esa sonrisa que dicen que me caracteriza y le entrego los ingredientes que nos hacían falta. Tía Nodoka es una de las personas más gentiles que he conocido en la vida, desde que llegó a la casa siempre me ha ayudado con las labores del hogar y por eso ya no termino tan rendida al final del día. Lo que me encanta es que todos los días cuando preparamos la comida siempre platicamos de muchísimas cosas que hacen que el tiempo se pase muy rápido, no cabe duda que la tía tiene esa sonrisa maternal que tanto hacía falta en esta casa, desde que las prometidas de Ranma destruyeron su casa, ella cada día ilumina nuestro hogar con su presencia, aunque debo confesar que me da un poco de temor al verla siempre con esa katana, pero estoy segura que ella es incapaz de lastimar a nadie.

Ahora me dispongo a cortar finamente los vegetales ya que no falta mucho para que lleguen mis hermanas y Ranma a la casa, y sé que la hora de la comida es sagrada por eso siempre la hago con tiempo para que ni un minuto tarde todos se sienten en la mesa y compartamos los alimentos. Volteo instintivamente y veo como tío Genma ha agarrado el racimo de plátanos que traje, pero yo no puedo decirle nada, además para eso son, para que se coman y no se echen a perder… oh vaya jeje, una vez más la tía ha desenvainado la Katana y el pobre tío Genma solo se va con un plátano en la mano, bueno al menos alcanzará para los demás. El tío Genma se que en el interior es una muy buena persona aunque a veces no la aparente, ya que siempre quiere sacar provecho de lo que más le convenga pero bueno, su esposa no lo deja salirse con la suya como hace apenas unos momentos. A la vez estoy tan agradecida con él ya que desde que llegó con Ranma mi papá cada día se le ve feliz compartiendo todo con su mejor amigo, bueno, aunque a veces se ponen a discutir por cosas sin importancia, pero al final siempre se acaban reconciliando y me alegra verlos felices jugando shogi aunque los dos se hagan trampa y empiecen con una de sus clásicas peleas a las que estamos acostumbrados.

* * *

Ven, les dije que el tiempo se pasa volando, ya solo faltan diez minutos para la hora de la comida, pero ya no hay por qué preocuparse, la comida casi está lista, solo falta que el arroz se cueza bien y todo estará listo. Lentamente me siento y coloco mi codo sobre la mesa mientras que con la palma de mi mano recargo mi mejilla, y sigo pensando en muchas cosas.

-¿Qué sucede Kasumi, estás enferma?-… me dice la tía Nodoka mientras se acerca y me toca la frente.

-No es nada tía, estoy bien, no se preocupe-… le respondo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras sonrío.

-Este día se te ve muy pensativa, ¿sucede algo?-… la tía se sienta en otra silla y me mira fijamente regalándome esa mirada maternal.

-No tía jeje, simplemente este día se me han venido a la mente tantas cosas-… le contesté.

-Entiendo Kasumi-… me contesta la mamá de Ranma con un gesto más sereno… -Siempre es bueno darse uno su espacio y pensar las cosas que nos pasan-…

-Lo sé tía Nodoka, y que mejor que en este lugar que es la cocina donde me identifico tanto-… le contesto tomando uno de los plátanos que desde hace rato se me habían antojado.

-Por cierto Kasumi, nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿siempre te ha gustado hacer las labores del hogar?... sé que lo haces porque quieres mucho a tu familia, pero me gustaría saber si tenías alguna otra aspiración-… finaliza la tía comenzando a comer de igual manera uno de esos sabrosos plátanos.

-Es algo que adoro hacer, ya que con ello como usted dijo, le hago saber a mi familia que los quiero mucho, además desde niña lo he hecho-… le contesto con una mirada sincera… -Cuando mamá ya no estaba me tuve que hacer cargo del hogar ya que papá no era tan bueno en eso y además tenía que atender el dojo y pues mis hermanitas estaban muy pequeñas aún para ayudarme… y respecto a la pregunta, bueno antes quería ser veterinaria-…

-¿Veterinaria?-… preguntó la tía muy sorprendida.

-Si tía, veterinaria, siempre me han gustado los animalitos y de pequeña mi sueño era poder curarlos cuando se enfermaran, pero con la muerte de mi mamá ya no lo pude hacer, pero no me quejo, ayudar en el hogar me hace inmensamente feliz, además de que ya lo he pensado mejor y creo que me hubiera dado un poco de miedo operar animales-… me suelto a reír y la señora Nodoka hace lo mismo.

-Eres muy admirable Kasumi, siempre te preocupas por los demás y los haces felices con tu trabajo, no cabe duda que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa, hija-… siento como la mamá de Ranma me da un cálido abrazo al que correspondo inmediatamente, además oír la palabra "hija" de una buena madre como lo es ella me hace sentirme tan bien.

-¡Ya llegué!-… grita mi pequeña hermana Akane y detrás de ella Ranma, eso es fácil de deducir porque…

-¡Akane eres una boba!... ¡Ya llegué!-… escucho al prometido de mi hermana.

-¡Y tu un cínico Baka!-… contestó Akane, lentamente me acerco y veo una de sus clásicas peleas, en donde están frente a frente con ese gesto que uno hace cuando se enoja.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo la culpa de que Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi estuvieran de locas molestándome y abrazándome todo el día!-… argumentaba mi cuñado.

-Si claro, pero bien que dejabas que lo hicieran ¿no?-… veo que nuevamente los celos de mi hermana salen a relucir.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras, además que me dices de ti, muy contenta tomándote un helado con el tarado de Ryoga que no!-… le reclama él.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, además el se porta amable y como una muy buena persona, no como otros… o, ¿no me digas que estás celoso?-… le dice ella con un tono de burla.

-¡Jaaa, celoso de ti!, por favor… sabes qué, mejor voy a dejar mis cosas, que no quiero que mi día se arruine por una niña fea-… veo como él pasa a un lado de mi hermana con los celos a flor de piel. Ranma no lo dice pero claro que se nota cuando está celoso de Akane.

-¡Vete a donde tú quieras!-… le sigue Akane.

-Vaya esos dos sí que no tienen remedio-… vi como llegaba Nabiki rascándose la sien… -Hola Kasumi, ¿la comida ya estará lista?-… me pregunta mi hermana mediana, y le sonrío diciéndole que si y que le avise a los demás, mientras yo preparo la mesa.

* * *

Al fin la hora de la comida ha llegado y disfruto de ella mientras veo a toda mi familia disfrutando cada bocado, eso sin duda alguna es una gran satisfacción que día a día siento, ver las caras y sonrisas que cada uno de ellos pone al saborear los alimentos que con tanto cariño les hago, bueno, con la gran ayuda de la tía Nodoka.

-¡Qué te pasa viejo, ese era mi pescado!-… Bueno, una vez más veo como el prometido de Akane lanza el grito de guerra hacia el tío Genma, presiento que la batalla en la mesa comenzará una vez más, lo pienso mientras cierro los ojos con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te tardes en comértelo hijo!, además soy tu padre y debes de dejar que me alimente mejor-… dijo el tío mientras reía con una de sus clásicas carcajadas para que después su cabeza quedara estampada sobre la mesa por un codazo de su hijo.

-¡No digas tonterías viejo, eres el que más come y quieres hacerlo más, no tienes vergüenza!-… le reclama Ranma con una mirada de muy pocos amigos, aunque a decir verdad, él también come muchísimo jeje, pero no importa, lo bueno es que siempre hay suficiente comida para todos.

-Soy un panda, y los pandas comemos demasiado-… leo el letrero y una vez más, note como de la nada el tío Genma se echa agua fría para quedar convertido, ¿de dónde saldrán esas teteras?, yo que sepa no tenemos tantas… me pregunto a mi misma mientras sigo comiendo al igual que mi papá, mis hermanas y la tía Nodoka, ya estamos tan acostumbrados a presenciar esas peleas a la hora de la comida que ya se nos hace absolutamente normal, y de milagro no está el maestro Happosai que si no hasta los estallidos de sus bombas ya estuvieran presentes.

-Toma Ranma, guardé otro pescado para ti-… le sirvo a mi cuñado para que la pelea de hoy al fin termine, y gracias a Dios así fue, ya que luego la mesa queda más destartalada que otra cosa.

-Gracias Kasumi-… notó como recupera la calma y devora su comida rápidamente para que su papá no se la quite. Por alguna razón volteo a ver a donde se encuentra Akane, es raro que hoy no se molestara por la pelea campal de la comida, ¿qué le pasará?, la veo muy pensativa mientras tiene la mirada perdida en su plato.

-Gracias por la comida-… se levanta mi hermana mientras que Ranma la observa y voltea la vista hacia otro lado como si no le importara, no cabe duda, una vez más terminaron molestos, seguramente siguieron peleando en la parte de arriba, solo espero que pronto arreglen sus diferencias y se empiecen a llevar como lo que son; como prometidos.

* * *

El día sigue su curso y descanso un poco antes de preparar la cena, en este momento me encuentro en la entrada de mi casa, tejiendo un suéter para el doctor Tofú, en una semana será su cumple años y siempre me gusta darle regalos hechos por mí. Siempre me he preguntado porque cuando veo al doctor el actúa de una manera extraña y muy graciosa.

Lentamente noto como mi sonrisa se amplifica al recordarle, es una excelente persona muy gentil y amable que siempre le ayuda a los demás.

Recuerdo como hace un par de días le lleve en un tazón un poco de sopa caliente porque supe que estaba resfriado, y que creen, cuando llegué a su consultorio parece ser que la gripe se había ido ya que lo vi muy animado, le entregué la sopa y me contestó que era un lindo detalle de mi parte regalarle un sombrero, de milagro la sopa no se regó del todo porque me aseguré de ponerle una tapa para que no se enfriara, pero fue tan gracioso, siempre el doctor Tofú me hace sonreír, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así, incluso en ocasiones siento que él y yo tal vez podríamos… ¡ay no!, pero que cosas estoy diciendo, siento como mi rostro se pone caliente y colorado, mientras mis ojos brillan y mi semblante sigue igual de contento. Ya casi acabo el suéter, espero que le guste ya que a decir verdad le pongo mucho cariño a las cosas que le doy, ver esa sonrisa en su rostro me hace muy feliz, solo espero que esta vez no piense que es otra cosa y le de otro uso jeje, pero bueno si eso lo alegra está bien por mí.

* * *

Qué rápido se pasan las horas, ya se está haciendo noche, y me encuentro haciendo la cena, papá junto con el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka han ido al centro de Nerima a ver un espectáculo de artes marciales, por lo que en esta ocasión me encuentro sola preparando la última comida del día, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es raro que Akane ni Ranma hayan ido y se quedaran en casa, ¿seguirán molestos?, ruego que no sea así. Nabiki por su parte fue hacer un trabajo con sus amigas y dijo que volvería a la hora de la cena, así es de que me voy a apurar para que cuando lleguen todos la cena esté lista.

Mientras sigo cocinando, y con el silencio de la noche que apenas se aproxima, nuevamente mi mente se pierde pensado en los recuerdos, como por ejemplo, muchos no lo saben, pero Akane no es la única de las Tendo que aprendió artes marciales, en aquella época cuando aún vivía mamá, papá nos enseñaba a Nabiki y a mí un poco del negocio de la familia, todos los día papá nos daba una clase particular, pero uuff, años que paso eso jeje, creo que ya no sería capaz de dar ni una patada.

Me empiezo a reír yo sola mientras recuerdo esos momentos, gracias a Dios que tengo una buena memoria para eso, esos pequeños combates que tenía con mi hermana Nabiki eran lo máximo, claro, éramos muy chiquitas y no nos hacíamos daño, pero nos divertíamos mucho, y Akane sentadita junto a mamá reía a más no poder por las caídas que a veces nos dábamos…. Akane, sigo pensando en ella. De las tres creo que ella fue la que más resintió a mamá ya que era muy pequeñita cuando mamá se fue, no puedo dudar que ella trata de ser lo más femenina posible, pero a veces su carácter no la deja, muchas veces le he dicho que no es bueno andar golpeando a los hombres y menos a su prometido, pero así es ella, una chica especial y única a quien todos queremos tanto, siempre ha mostrado una gran gentileza y amistad a quien se la pide, y muestra gran interés por todo, incluso por la cocina pero como sabemos, no se le da mucho, pero sé que algún día preparará platillos suculentos y hasta me superará porque es alguien que nunca se rinde y lucha día a día para conseguir lo que quiere.

* * *

El momento de cenar ha llegado, y ya todos nos encontramos reunidos, bueno a excepción de Ranma y Akane. Qué raro, Ranma nunca se perdería la cena, hace un momento subí a su habitación a avisarle que la cena estaba lista y no escuché contestación alguna de él, sin embargo tía Nodoka me dijo que había salido un momento y que lo había visto preocupado y con un semblante de tristeza. Y mi hermana, ella aunque no coma mucho por la noche, todos los días nos acompaña, pero hoy no… suspiro y me quedo mirando con tristeza y preocupación su lugar…

-¿Qué te ocurre hija?-… me dice mi papá al ver que casi no pruebo bocado.

-Este, nada papá jeje-… volteo hacia el dedicándole una cálida sonrisa ya que tampoco quiero que se preocupe… -Solo que siento que la comida de hace un rato me cayó un poco pesada y no tengo mucha hambre-…

-Tienes que alimentarte bien hermana, sino te podrías enfermar y papá nuevamente hará un espectáculo con sus lágrimas-… me dice Nabiki con ese tono que usa para molestar a los demás.

-Si no se preocupen, voy a comer bien-… respondo mientras me meto un bocado a la boca, pero aún así sigo preocupada por esos dos, especialmente por Akane, al igual que Ranma le fui a decir que bajara a cenar, toque su puerta y ella me contestó que no tenía hambre, sin embargo pude oír a la perfección como su voz estaba quebrada, además de que también se le oía sollozar. Le insistí que me abriera para ver que le pasaba, pero ella no me dejo, y me pidió que la dejara sola, y que le comunicara a la familia que la disculparan pero tenía que dormir temprano… tal vez hice mal al dejarle sola, pero estoy segura que por ningún motivo abriría la puerta.

No cabe duda, la discusión con Ranma se intensificó y parece que ambos quedaron bastante heridos, tal vez si no fuera por su orgullo ellos ya serían una hermosa pareja, porque me he dado cuenta que ambos se quieren, y hasta me atrevería a decir que se aman, pero ambos ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos y en lugar de que su cariño crezca, hacen que poco a poco caiga más y más… siento una enorme tristeza por ellos, si yo pudiera hacer algo para que estuvieran juntos lo haría sin pensarlo, pero no puedo, no puedo hacer que ellos vean que sus actos son los equivocados, solo ellos se deben sincerar el uno con el otro y de una vez dejar ese orgullo que los invade.

* * *

Son las doce de la noche y sigo en mi cama pensado en los problemas de los demás, a lo mejor uno que otro se preguntara que porque no me preocupo por los míos, pero no los tengo, jamás me ha gustado ser una persona problemática y por lo tanto esos asuntos no me siguen… Lentamente me bajo de la cama y voy hacia un lugar a donde pocas veces me dirijo cuando me cuesta conciliar el sueño, y hablo del estanque, por la noche se puede sentir una absoluta paz que me consuela un poco, y la luna parece que me sonríe en su fase menguante. Poco a poco meto la punta de mi mano en la fría agua, y lentamente la muevo en círculos viendo como la sonrisa de la luna se distorsiona en ella… por instinto volteo al cuarto de mi hermana y allí le veo, parada en su balcón y en su propio mundo, ya que no se ha dado cuenta que yo estoy debajo, en el patio. Nuevamente por algún motivo alzo un poco más mi vista y veo a Ranma que se encuentra arriba del tejado, precisamente en el techo de Akane, noto a lo lejos como en su mano tiene una cajita y como observa a detalle lo que hay dentro de ella, ¿qué será?, nuevamente bajo la mirada y Akane ya ha cerrado su ventana y veo que Rama se retira del techo, seguramente se irán a descansar, a la vez veo como las hermosa nubes nocturnas empiezan a invadir el cielo y las estrellas cada vez se incrementan más y más, sin pensarlo me quedo admirada por aquel momento... ¡Oh vaya! ya ha pasado poco más de la una de la madrugada, es hora de regresar a mi cuarto a tratar de dormir para hacer el desayuno de mañana.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido subo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación y mientras subo, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, de repente oigo como dos personas están hablando… ¿Quiénes serán?, ¡ojalá que no sean ladrones!… siento como mi corazón se acelera al acercarme un poco más para ver quien está ahí, poco a poco me asomo y veo que es mi hermana hablando con Ranma en la puerta de su habitación, al parecer no se han percatado de mi presencia ya que noto como el prometido de Akane abre la cajita y de ella extrae un hermoso collar de plata, lo he visto a la perfección ya que la escasa luz de la lámpara de mi hermana ilumina el pequeño espacio donde ambos están.

Mi sonrisa se amplía al ver como ella se lanza a sus brazos y el tímidamente corresponde al abrazo.

-Lo traje con, con mucho cariño para ti, y espero que nunca volvamos, volvamos a pelear de esa manera-… oigo lo que el hijo de mi tía le comunica a mi hermana muy nerviosamente.

-Es un hermoso detalle, y gracias por aclarármelo todo-… veo como ella le sonríe, esa sonrisa que solo Ranma le logra robar.

-Hasta mañana Akane-… me quede sorprendida al ver como el prometido de mi hermana le ha dado un tierno beso en la frente, ¡y ahora lo estoy más!, ya que ella se lo ha devuelto en la mejilla y con mucho cariño… Al fin, ellos dos han resuelto sus problemas, y esta vez parece que al paso de los días irán a aceptar sus sentimientos, me da tanta alegría que sin duda alguna ya podré dormir bien.

* * *

La mañana ha llegado y todos nos encontramos desayunando, y puedo notar como las miradas de la pareja comprometida de la casa cruza sus miradas y ambos se sonrojan sin dejar de sonreírse… veo como Akane lleva puesto el collar que le regalaron, y al parecer la pequeña placa que trae tiene escrito algo, si la vista no me falla dice…

-¡Tu eres la única!-… veo como Nabiki señala el collar de Akane… -Vaya vaya, se ve que el cuñadito tiene su lado romántico también-… argumenta mi hermana con un toque de picardía logrando que ambos se pusieran más rojos que un jitomate.

-¡¿Eh?... ¡este, no!, solamente dice mi nombre-… sonríe nerviosamente la menor de mis hermanas mientras voltea la placa de su collar, y efectivamente dice su nombre.

-Fue un hermoso detalle escrito en dos partes; Akane, tu eres la única… que lindo-… les digo mientras dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras que mi papá y mi tío se ponen a celebrar por una futura boda, y mi tía Nodoka felicita a Ranma por ser tan varonil por darle regalos a su prometida.

-¡Se nos hace tardísimo para llegar a la escuela, vámonos Akane!-… notó como Ranma la sujeta de la mano y ambos salen de la casa corriendo a todo lo que da.

-¡Esto será noticia en la escuela!, bueno me retiro que tengo que hacer negocios-… Nabiki se levanta con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta pude ver como se imaginaba contando billetes.

No cabe duda que tengo a la mejor familia del mundo, con sus defectos claro está, pero así quiero a cada uno de ellos… ¡Miren Tofú ha venido a visitarme!... y veo que me ha traído de vuelta el tazón que le lleve.

-Ka-su-mi, ho- hola, te traje de vuelta el sombrero que me prestaste en la otra ocasión-… dice Tofú con sus clásicos lentes empañados.

- Usted siempre tan cómico doctor-… le digo mientras tomo el recipiente y sonrío a más no poder, presiento que de ahora en adelante todo en esta familia marchará mejor, si, ¡así será!...

FIN

* * *

**Hola estimados y queridos lectores, nuevamente les ando dando lata por aquí XD… en está ocasión les traje mi segundo one-shot que escribo, y me siento feliz en tener como personaje principal al ángel de la familia; Kasumi, que estoy seguro que a muchos y muchas nos ha cautivado por su gentil nobleza y su tierno carisma, espero haya cometido el objetivo en acercarme mucho a la personalidad de ella, aquella chica que vive para su familia n.n… Ojalá sea de su total agrado ya que como saben, lo hago con la intención de que ustedes disfruten un rato leyendo con uno de los animes más grandiosos de la historia…**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a mis amigas: Lulupita y Elena 79, por sus últimos reviews en "Casémonos en año bisiesto", gracias a las dos n.n.. Espero que puedan leer esta pequeña historia y si es posible, que sea de su agrado, un abrazo para ustedes :D**

**También un agradecimiento especial a la guapa Maxhika, que siempre está apoyando a este novato en sus historias… ¡gracias hermosa!, espero que te guste y a gatito pianista también XD… te quiero muchisímoooo n.n**

**Y BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, Y ESPERO VOLVER PRONTO CON ALGO NUEVO PARA USTEDES, SALUDOS :D**


End file.
